


After rain comes sunshine

by Soraxus



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soraxus/pseuds/Soraxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sasuke died, Naruto is one step away from going insane. He leaves Konoha, believing he will never find love again. He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After rain comes sunshine

_I could try so hard to stop thinking about him._

_I could try so hard to forget his face._

_I could try so hard to get those red eyes out of my head._

_I could try so hard to act like I didn't care about him._

_But I'll never be able to forget him,_

_or even love someone else._

That's what I thought. But I've never been so wrong.


End file.
